Mummy of Ankha
This article is about Dr. Najib's disguise. For the real mummy, see Ankha (pharaoh). : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Mummy of Ankha was the disguise of Dr. Najib. Physical appearance The mummy was covered in rolls of paper. Personality The mummy was hostile and short-tempered. It did not speak much, communicating mostly in ghostly moans and groans. The only word it spoke was "coin", referring to an old Egyptian coin which Shaggy Rogers had put in his pocket by mistake; he persistently chased the gang around in an attempt to obtain it (as Dr. Najib needed it in order to obtain Ankha's diamond scarab). Powers and abilties * Petrification - He had the ability to turn people and dogs into stone. In reality, Dr. Najib was making replicas out of quick-drying cement mix. * Super strength - He could punch a hole through a door and break it down with ease and even shatter a vase with one punch. History Early life Ankha was once a feared ruler of ancient Egypt. According to Dr. Najib, Ankha had spoke of a curse. Ankha had vowed that if he was ever removed from his tomb, he would return to life and would turn anyone responsible into stone. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] This seemed to be true, now that he had been moved to the Department of Archeology in the United States. At the time the kids went to pick up some sandwiches, the mummy broke into the museum and turned the professor to stone. When the gang returned, they found Ankha all over the place. He wanted the Egyptian coin Shaggy had (as he accidentally took it with him before the gang left). After several encounters, it turned out that Dr. Najib and Scooby-Doo had been turned to stone. As Shaggy mourned over Scooby's petrification, Scooby dug himself out of the shed a few feet away. After realizing that Ankha didn't really turn Scooby to stone, the gang knew they had to catch him. In the end though, Shaggy and Scooby ended up taking a lawn mower ride with him, which ended in Scooby catching him in a basketball goal. The gang then unmasked him to reveal Dr. Najib. He knew that Ankha's coin would unlock the latter's most prized possession: a diamond scarab; hidden in a hippo statue. ''Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 112. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #7. Somebody's Mummy * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha Quotes Notes/trivia * Ankha's appearance seems to based off of that of Kharis from the old Universal horror movies. * In the DTV , a real monster resembling the Mummy of Ankha is among the monsters seen in the monster bar. References }} Category:Characters with petrification Category:Characters with super strength Category:Disguises Category:Impersonators Category:Mummies Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) monsters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains